Laminated dough products are prepared from dough comprising a plurality of thin dough layers that are separated from one another by thin continuous layers of a laminating fat. When the laminated dough is baked, the individual layers of dough separate from one another due to the presence of the fat layers to provide a plurality of thin baked dough layers. This layered structure is associated with a very desirable light, delicate, and flaky texture. Well known examples of laminated dough products include biscuits, crescents, croissants, puff pastry, Danish, cinnamon rolls, turnovers, rolls, strudel, breadsticks, and corn sticks.
The formation of laminated dough is typically accomplished by a process of applying a pre-crystallized and packaged laminating fat onto the surface of a dough layer and repeatedly folding and sheeting the dough in order to form a laminated dough structure. In order to form laminated dough using this technique, the properties of the laminating fat are important. Specifically, the laminating fat must be capable of plastic behavior so that it can be drawn down into thinner and thinner layers as the laminated dough is successively folded and sheeted to form the laminated structure. If, for example, the fat is too soft, it will be absorbed into the dough and the layers will not separate upon baking. If the fat is too hard, the dough may tear when sheeted or may distribute unevenly in the laminated dough product.
Traditionally, laminated dough has been prepared using animal fat (e.g. butter) as the source of the fat. Butter is costly and is not robust to commercial processing without significant risk to emulsion breakdown. Health and nutrition concerns with animal fats center on saturated fat and cholesterol content. Another known approach has been to use compositions comprised of partially hydrogenated vegetable oils. These materials, however, not only contain saturated fat, but also an undesirable amount of trans fatty acids. Trans fatty acids also have negative health implications.
One method of lowering the trans fatty acid content of a laminated dough product is to use a hydrated laminating fat. The water in the hydrated laminating fat acts to lower the overall trans fat acid content by replacing some of the trans fat that would otherwise be present. However, when laminated doughs are held refrigerated or frozen for an extended time period before being baked, moisture management in the dough is critical to assure expected dough handling and finished product characteristics. For example, if moisture is not properly emulsified with the fat, the emulsion may breakdown causing water to be released into the dough. Because of the need to control moisture, laminated doughs prepared for extended storage requirements are typically prepared using anhydrous laminating fats.
In view of the foregoing, what is desired is a hydrated laminating fat that can be used in laminated dough products, where the laminating fat has a low level of trans fatty acids and a low to moderate level of saturated fatty acids. Also desirable is a hydrated laminating fat that can be used in laminated dough products that are designed to be held for an extended period in an unbaked state at refrigerator or freezer temperatures with properties comparable to an anhydrous laminating fat. Further, if the functionality of the laminating fat can be extended so that less fat is required, this is desirable from health, nutrition and economic perspectives.